A Quick Miracle
"A Quick Miracle" was the 27th Tea Time commentary delivered on Countdown with Keith Olbermann, airing on 21 June 2010. The Comment First, no, this is not your water coming to a boil, it's our nightly checkup on the something for nothing crowd - it is "Tea Time." And we go back to citizen zero of the plague, Sister Sarah herself. She has a solution for the Gulf. Pray, baby, pray. "Gulf disaster needs divine intervention as man's efforts have been futile. Gulf lawmakers designate today day of prayer for solution/miracle." Well, there you have it, a Palin presidency preview in microcosm. "Oh, crap. Something bad happened, don't worry, God will fix it. A quick miracle and presto chango the oil stops." We should even have the Department of Homeland Miracles also. If you want to point to the success of prayer in your own life, I'm not going to argue with you, and I think I can offer my own examples. But I think even Billy Graham would admit that relying on honest to goodness structural miracles, fires stopping themselves, buildings falling up, 100,000-barrel-a-day oil cataclysm sealing themselves, that's pretty poor public policy. But who am I to criticize Mrs. Palin? I mean, I learned the other day that I have no political disagreements with her, no questions of right or wrong, people versus corporations, intelligence or idiocy because as AWR Hawkins writes at the Web site Human Events, "Liberals hate Palin because she's beautiful." "They despise her," he writes, "beauty. It pushes them over to the edge to know that she doesn't just shoot an assault rifle but makes an assault rifle look good when shooting it." Uh-oh, even Rich Lowry can see where this one is going. "This was obvious when she was running for vice president on the McCain ticket and it became known that she'd taken part in beauty pageants to get money to pay college tuition. How dare her she is not only beautiful, but she used that beauty for profit." Oh, no, Mr. AWR Hawkins, you didn't just write "she used that beauty for profit," did you? "So when a Keith Olbermann-type moron refers to Palin as an "idiot" again, or a Chris Matthews-type repeats his belief that she's frightening, we just need to remember that the left criticizes that which they fear. We also have to keep in mind that the fact that all the names they throw at Palin are really code words for 'Dang, that woman looks good.'" How can I be both honest and gentlemanly about this? OK. Code words: No, no, they're not. When I say that woman is an idiot, I mean, that woman is an idiot. I'll leave out the gratuitous shots Mr. Hawkins then takes at Hillary Clinton and Eleanor Roosevelt. But I did want to circle back to the headline. "Liberals hate Palin because she's beautiful." I wonder if Mr. Hawkins understands the admission contained in his dubious premise. It is, in short, the climax of Mr. Lowry's fevered review of Mrs. Palin's performance at the vice presidential debate, and he wrote about her, watching her winking, winking at him, winking only at him. To wit - this is how the right wants us to pick our leaders. This is their criteria for our women leaders? I think I might prefer Mrs. Palin's idea. Start praying for divine intervention because man's efforts to find intelligence among conservatives has been futile. Quick Miracle